1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector in which, during connection of the male and female connector housings, compressed air exits and an impingement sound or touch feeling is produced.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One conventional electrical connector includes a bolt for supplying the tightening force to connect female and male connector housings together. A second conventional waterproof electrical connector includes a lever, as shown in FIGS. 5 through 8. This conventional connector includes a male connector housing c1 having a pair of female terminals a, and a female connector housing c2 having a pair of male terminals b. The female connector housing c2 has a hood portion d for receiving the male connector housing c1. A packing e is fitted in the hood portion d. A packing press ring f of a substantially tubular shape is pressed at its one end against the packing e. The packing e is intimately fitted against an outer peripheral surface q of the male connector housing c1 to achieve a waterproof connection.
This conventional lever type waterproof connector further includes a pivotally-movable lever R mounted on the female connector housing c2, as shown in FIG. 8. The male connector housing c1 has pins i to engage cam grooves formed in the lever R.
In either type of conventional electrical connector, whether the connector housings c1 and c2 are in a fitted condition, a non-fitted condition, or a provisionally-fitted condition can be detected through an impingement sound or a touch feeling produced when the connector housings c1 and c2 are fitted together. Thus, an operator on a production line can detect the complete connection of the connector housings.
In the conventional waterproof electrical connector as shown in FIGS. 5 to 8, the waterproof effect is achieved by the packing e pressed and retained by the packing press ring f within the hood portion d. The impingement sound or touch feeling produced when the connector housings c1 and c2 are fitted together is weakened by a cushioning effect due to an elastic force of the packing e produced when the connector housings are fitted together.
Also, the interior of the waterproof electrical connector must be sealed for waterproof purposes when the pair of connector housings c1 and c2 are fitted together. Therefore, the air within the connector housings c1 and c2 is compressed during the fitting operation. The compression resists the fitting force, requiring additional time and fitting force to connect the connector housings c1 and c2 together. The impingement sound is further weakened by this compressive force.
Therefore, due to the cushioning effect produced by the packing e and the compressive force during connection, an operator has difficulty determining whether the connector housings c1 and c2 are completely connected. Often, incomplete, erroneous connections occur.